


Fuck i didn't think of a title

by Obisexual



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obisexual/pseuds/Obisexual
Summary: Connor deals with Deviancy and strange feelings





	Fuck i didn't think of a title

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone and i refuse to put in extra work for formatting

Deviancy was a strange feeling for Connor.

Even months after the fact.

He was always learning new things about himself.

Like the fact that he was actually more of a cat person, much to Hank's chagrin. 

And the fact that Connor loved books. And reading them.

He remembered how Hank had talked about the feel and smell of books. Connor couldn't smell but he did enjoy the way the paper felt in his hands. It felt...new.

At first, he didn't understand why Hank never really read the books he held. He would just sit the book in his lap and smile down at it, running his hands over the yellowed pages. Connor would ask what the book was about and Hank would say he'd never read it. 

It confused Connor.

But the moment he picked up a book, he understood. 

It felt almost earthy. Kind of like petting Sumo after he'd been rolling in the dirt. 

But what really interested Connor in what he learned about himself was that his feelings were hurt whenever Gavin spat at him or cussed at him in passing.

Connor didn't consider himself prideful. But it particularly hurt whenever Gavin insulted him.

It's not that he wasn't used to rude comments about him. He worked with Hank after all. So why did he care what Gavin thought of lately?

Connor seemed to be taking an odd interest in Gavin lately. 

He'd started taking notes of when Gavin entered and left work 

He started making coffee so it would be prepared just in time for Gavin to walk into the break room.

Every time, Connor would offer him a fresh cup.

And every time, Gavin would ignore him and make it himself.

At least he had stopped punching Connor in the gut.

That meant he didn't totally hate him anymore.

There was at least a chance he and Gavin could be friends.

Yes.

Friends.

That sounded right.

He would be friends with Gavin. 

He tried to reject any other possibility of his sudden interest in Gavin.

And it worked.

For a few days.

Until Connor was...observing Gavin at work. Tina was talking to him at the break table.

She must have said something funny because Gavin's face scrunched up. His eyes shut tight and a grin spread across his face. He snorted and laughed, shaking his head.

Connor felt something short-circuit.

His face flushed and he hid his face in his hands.

He did not want to be friends with Gavin.

 

* * *

Connor lay on the couch, hands crossed over his stomach, staring at the ceiling.

This was a new and unexpected problem.

Sure, androids could experience romantic feelings. He remembered the Tracis.

They were in love.

But that wasn't allowed.

Was it?

Deviants acted like humans. But did humans really love that way?

He'd been around humans for a while and none of them had shown any signs of romantic feelings toward another human of the same gender.

Which meant that he couldn't possibly be feeling romantic towards Gavin. 

Hank walked in the kitchen and grabbed a carton of ice cream and started eating out of it with a spoon left out on the table.

“Lieutenant?”

Hank jumped and dropped his spoon, cussing. “Jesus Christ Connor!” He picked the spoon up, taking it from Sumo who started licking it. He wiped it on his shirt and stuck it back in the ice cream. “Why are you laying on the couch like that?”

“Do you think there's something wrong with me?”

“Professionally or personally?”

“Technologically.”

“I'm sharing ice cream with a dog. Do I look like I know about technology?”

Connor sat up and looked at him. “I think there might be a glitch in my hardware.”

Hank sighed and put the ice cream up. He sat by Connor on the couch.

“I told you. I was joking when I said you must be broken when you said you like cats.”

“...I was designed to perfectly mimic human behavior.”

“I give you a 70%.”

“But I've noticed that I’m behaving oddly.”

“No shit. Really?” Hank chuckled. 

Connor tilted his head irritably. “I'm serious.”

“Alright. What have you been noticing?”

“...I'm having romantic thoughts. About someone.”

“That's pretty normal.”

“But it's for someone...male.”

“Oh. Well congrats. I guess.”

“But that's not right is it?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean every human romantic interaction I've seen is between a male and female. So shouldn't I feel for a woman?”

To Connor's surprise, Hank burst out laughing. It didn't feel like a mocking laugh. It was friendly.

“Connor. Trust me. If that were how it worked it would be.”

“It's not?”

“No. Sure you'll see a lot of men and women together but that's not the only way it goes. I mean, look at me.”

“What about you?”

“Well I’m not exactly the shining example of heterosexuality.”

Connor's LED spun around rapidly as he processed this.

“What?” He finally asked.

“Gay. I’m gay, Connor. I like men. Shit I thought you were supposed to be smart.”

“You've never expressed that to me.”

“Well it's not like I'm exactly looking for a relationship at the moment.”

“But you were married. To a woman.”

“Yeah. Well people don't always know. But you're not broken. Just gay. So who is it you like?” 

Connor looked down. “I don't want to say.”

“Why not? I'm not gonna judge you.”

“I'm just not sure. I'm still processing this…”

“Well what do you want to do?”

“How did you get into your first relationship?”

“We got drunk and hooked up and we went out to get ribs the next day.”

“Hooked up? To what?”

Hank groaned. “I don't think you'd be able to do any of that. Just ask him out.”

“I don't think he likes me.”

“Why do you think that?”

“It's Gavin.”

Hank laughed, choking on his spit.

Connor pouted and crossed his arms.

“You said you wouldn't laugh.”

“I said I wouldn't judge.”

“Laughter is judgment.”

“Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed.” Hank cleared his throat. “Ok. So that is a bit of a predicament.”

“Yes. I'm unsure of what to do.”

“Well I don't know what to tell you there. Maybe you are broken.”

Connor gave him a look. Hank sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I don't know Connor. You could always just ask him on a date.”

“Did you miss the part where I said he doesn't like me?”

“Then suffer. I'm gonna take Sumo for a walk.” Hank stood as Sumo walked up to him with a leash in his mouth.

He walked out and Connor sighed, deciding that Hank was not a prime conversation partner.

 

* * *

Markus and his friends hadn't been much help either.

Markus had said to just ask Gavin on a date and when Connor had pointed out that Gavin didn't particularly enjoy Connor, North's solution was simply “kill him”.

Simon had sided with Markus.

Connor's LED was circling and blinking red out of frustration.

Why would he ever be attracted to Gavin? 

He was mean, prejudiced, and hateful.

Especially to Connor.

There was no reason for him to be even remotely attracted to Gavin. 

When Connor addressed this concern to Hank, he shrugged it off and called it a crush.

They usually went away after a short time and it was nothing to worry about.

So why was he worrying? 

Yelling and swearing brought Connor out of his thoughts.

Hank was sitting on top of Gavin, who was trying to crawl away..

“Get off of me you fat bastard! I can smell last night's bar crawl on you!”

“Make me you under-developed man-child!”

Before Connor could intervene, Captain Fowler slammed the door open.

“What the HELL is going on!?”

“Hank fucking broke my contacts and I told him to be careful!”

“And then he said that if I drive as well as I walk it's no wonder I killed my son so I'm sitting on him till his ribs break.”

Fowler groaned, holding his head. “Gavin, apologize to Hank. Hank get off of him.”

“No.” They both said.

“Then you're both fired.”

Gavin wheezed. “Fine I'm sorry! Get your fat ass off of me!”

Hank stood and put his hands on his hips. “It was an accident.”

“Whatever.” Gavin dug in his desk drawer and pulled out a pair of green-rimmed glasses. He put them on and glared at the office. “If anyone makes any smart comments, I'm kicking your ass!”

“I think they suit you.” Connor said.

“Fuck you. No one asked you!”

Connor wasn't sure if he could blush. He hoped not.

Gavin looked too handsome.

Everything in Connor started hoping it was just a crush.

He couldn't live the rest of his life daydreaming about Gavin.

Gavin sat at his desk being surprisingly quiet the rest of the evening. 

Hank stood, stretching his back. “Alright. I'm headed home. Ready, Connor?”

“I'll stay a bit longer. I've almost finished the paperwork.”

“Alright. I'll leave the dog door open for you.” He joked.

Connor acknowledged the joke with a grunt and a half-hearted smile.

Hank patted his back and walked out.

Connor looked over at Gavin. 

He was chewing on a pencil, squatted on his chair in what could not possibly be a comfortable position, studying paperwork of his own.

Connor mentally commended him for his hard work.

After a few more hours of switching between staring at Gavin and doing actual paperwork, Connor blinked back into reality.

His battery was starting to get low.

He checked the time and it was nearly three in the morning.

Gavin was still wide awake.

He took a sip of something from a thermos.

Connor scanned it and found, much to his horror, that it was a mixture of a generic brand energy drink, fruit flavored soda, and liquidized caffeine pills.

Connor stood and walked over, snatching up the thermos.

“What the hell!?” Gavin asked.

“This can kill you.”

“Give it to me, you piece of shit!”

“You need to sleep.”

“I'm not Hank. You can't tell me what to do!”

“Please-”

Gavin punched his stomach and Connor dropped the canister.

Gavin took it and put it on his desk.

Connor straightened his tie and sighed.

“I recommend you go home and sleep.”

I recommend you don't tell me what to do.”

“Gavin go home.” Fowler said, putting his coat on.

Connor started blinking, trying to stay conscious and ignoring the “find nearest charging station” message in his head.

His face twitched and he scrunched it into a mild grimace. 

“Hey! Dickbag! You listening to me!?”

Connor stared at Gavin. 

“Sorry what?”

“Do you need a ride?”

“With you?”

“No. With the fucking roomba. Yes with me!”

FIND NEAREST CHARGING STATION. BATTERY LIFE REMAINING. 

“Yes please.”

Gavin walked out and Connor followed.

He started undoing his shirt. Gavin turned around and stopped. “The fuck are you doing?”

“My battery is low. I need to recharge.” He explained, pulling out a cylindrical object. “It's my portable charger.”

“Can you at least wait until you get in the car before getting undressed? There are cameras.”

“My apologies.”

FIND NEAREST CHARGING STATION. BATTERY AT 10%.

“Where is your car?”

“This way.” Gavin walked up to a grey car. “Here it is.”

Connor walked towards the passenger seat but once again, Gavin stopped him. “Backseat. Only friends and pets get shotgun.”

Connor nodded and got in the backseat. 

He immediately undid his shirt and put the charger in his stomach port, sighing with relief.

BATTERY CHARGING.

He closed his eyes, panting.

Gavin looked at him in the rear view mirror.

Connor's eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. He was breathing hard. It sounded unsettling.

Did he know he made those sounds?

“Hey!” He yelled, to no response. 

Connor had entered stasis already.

Shit.

It was then that Gavin realized he had no idea where Hank lived.

Spending the rest of his night waiting for the shirtless android to recharge and stop moaning was not on his to-do list.

Part of him wanted to just throw him out of the car. But he didn't think Hank would take too kindly to that.

Gavin groaned, letting out a long, drawn out “fuck” and drove home.

He was happy no one else in his neighborhood was up. It would have been awkward to explain why he was carrying a half-naked android to his house. 

For some reason he had chosen to carry Connor bridal style. His head lolled against his shoulder.

Gavin grunted and tried to shuffle so Connor's head leaned back to no avail.

He dropped Connor on the couch and smiled, seeing a brown pit bull run up to him.

“Hey there, Princess. You miss me?” He crouched down, petting her.

She licked his face and growled lowly, looking at Connor.

“It's ok. He's not a bad android. He won't hurt you.”

She whined at him and ran to his bedroom.

He looked at Connor.

He was still in stasis, moaning as his battery charged. 

‘I'm gonna write a letter to Eli about that tomorrow. Fucking freak.’ Gavin thought, stretching and walking to his room.

Not only was his dog on the bed, but she was joined by a fat three-legged ferret and a crooked-faced cat.

“Hey guys. Daddy's home.” He climbed into his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

 

* * *

 

 

BATTERY FULL. REMOVE CHARGER TO SAVE BATTERY LIFE.

Connor opened his eyes, feeling a weight on his chest.

He started panicking.

Had Gavin done something to him?

Was he broken?

There was no need to, but Connor started taking deep breaths, trying to relax.

The sound of purring stopped him.

He looked down, seeing a bright orange lump on his chest.

His face lit up.

A cat.

He sat up and put the cat on his lap, removing the charger and putting it in his pocket. 

The cat remained asleep, stretching and curling back into a ball.

He scratched its back and looked around.

The living room he was in was decorated with a bookshelf taking up one wall, a trophy shelf on another, and a TV mounted on another right above the fireplace.

He stood, walking over to the trophy shelf.

It was lined with various trophies from all sorts of tournaments along with medals, plaques, and photos.

He picked up a photo, scanning it.

GAVIN REED, AGE 13, ELIJAH KAMSKI, AGE 13. BOT-FIGHTING CHAMPIONSHIP WINNERS. WINNING ROBOT NAMED RK100.

Connor set it down. Gavin and Elijah Kamski knew each other?

He looked at the other pictures. As Gavin got older in each photo, his lively smile faded and Connor found that less and less pictures involved robots and androids.

The most recent photograph was Gavin at his police academy graduation.

Connor tilted his head curiously.

Some empty spaces on the shelf suggested that pictures had been removed.

Upon further inspection, he found other pictures of Gavin and Elijah Kamski. 

Baby pictures, birthday parties, embarrassing pictures one had taken while the other was sleeping.

CONCLUSION: GAVIN AND ELIJAH KAMSKI GREW UP TOGETHER. RELATED?

Connor nearly dropped the picture he was holding when he heard a door slam and Gavin swearing. He poked his head around the corner just in time to see Gavin limping to a back room and shutting the door behind him.

He walked to the door, hearing loud punk rock music playing on the other side.

Carefully, he opened the door a crack and watched.

Gavin sat on a stool and put a cybernetic leg on a workbench. 

“Piece of shit leg.” He muttered, putting on gloves and safety goggles.

He tried to bend the knee of the leg, only to see that it was stuck.

He set it down and looked at his right arm. Connor's jaw dropped as the flesh disappeared, revealing a cybernetic arm matching the leg.

Gavin snapped his wrist and a holographic blueprint of the leg shot out and stayed in the air. He zoomed in on the knee section and turned the leg over. 

Connor opened the door a bit more, eager to see more and stopped when he heard a growl.

He turned seeing Gavin's pit bull.

“Good...dog.”

She barked and he fell back, hitting the floor.

The door swung open and the cat ran into the lab.

“God dammit, Connor!” He grabbed the cat by the scruff of his neck.

Princess didn't attack, but remained on guard.

“Princess! Go lay down!” She looked at him, whining and walked out.

Connor stood and Gavin threw the cat to him. “The fuck are you doing?”

“I'm sorry. I just…” Connor trailed off, noticing that Gavin was missing a leg and looked at the leg on the table. “I saw you limping and wanted to make sure you were ok and…” He trailed off, seeing a blanket laid across Gavin's lap. He was naked. Save for the tank top. He tried not to look at Gavin's biceps too much. 

“What the fuck are you staring at?”

MISSION FAILURE.

“I just didn't expect you to be...naked.”

“Don't get excited. The entire bottom half is fake.”

“You have a lovely house.”

“Yeah whatever.”

Gavin wheeled the stool over to a toolkit and grabbed an electric welder. He gave it a few test clicks and wheeled back to the leg.

“I didn't know you were skilled in engineering.”

“Yep.” He looked at the blueprint and tried bending the knee. “God dammit.” He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

A familiar voice was on the other line.

“Hello.”

“Elijah this is the fifth fucking time my leg has locked up. I keep telling you to bring me new joints.”

Connor stared at Gavin's lap. He wondered what it looked like underneath.

Out of curiosity, of course.

Did it look the same as his own?

Connor shook the thought out of his head and realized Gavin had started yelling in another language. Italian, his scanners detected.

“Tu pezzo di merda prendimi le mie fottute giunture del ginocchio. L'hai promesso una settimana fa eppure eccomi qui. Tu porti disonore su questa famiglia. Stai uccidendo tuo fratello sei felice con te stesso?”

Elijah slightly chuckled. “I'll send you some this afternoon.”

Gavin hung up and groaned. “Dickbag. If you're gonna stand there, hand me that joint greaser.”

Connor grabbed a bottle and handed it to him. Gavin took it and sprayed the knee. He was able to bend it and shrugged. “Better than nothing. Help me put this back on.”

“Me?”

“No, the fucking dust mites. Yes you.”

Connor walked over and grabbed the leg. He crouched down. “The leg goes all the way up.”

“I know. I've had it for 20 years.”

“Are you comfortable with my hand being so close to your-”

“If you're gonna be fucking weird about it-”

“Sorry.”

Connor adjusted the towel and slowly put the leg into place. “Does that feel right?”

“Yeah.” Gavin nodded. Connor's hand lingered on his inner thigh.

The only thought on his mind was how close he was to Gavin. A moment of peace between them.

He stood and put his hands in his pockets. 

“I'll call myself a cab home. Sorry for burdening you.”

“You can stay a little bit longer...I haven't had company in a while. If you want.”

Connor smiled a bit. “Ok.” 

Gavin turned the music off and stood, wrapping the blanket around him. “I'll get dressed.” He walked out and Connor looked at his back, seeing something going up his back underneath the shirt. 

A brief scan indicated it was an artificial spine.

CONCLUSION: GAVIN SUFFERED AN ACCIDENT THAT PARALYZED HIM.

Connor followed and shut the door.

The cat circled his feet and he picked them up. 

Gavin walked out having put on sweatpants. Connor noticed he chose not to put on underwear. The sweatpants sat low, just below his navel. Gavin sat, picking up a banana off the table.

“Go ahead.” Gavin said.

“Hm?”

“I know you're dying to ask about the leg.”

“I find it rude to ask about personal stuff.”

That was a lie. He enjoyed asking personal questions.

Gavin shrugged, taking a bite of the banana. “Not what I heard. Hank says you ask him personal shit all the time.”

“Why am I at your house?”

“You were moaning and wouldn't wake up and I don't know where Hank lives.”

“Lieutenant Anderson always tells me to do it in the garage. It bothers him too.”

“Fucking perverts at CyberLife.”

“Are you related to Elijah Kamski?”

“Shit.” Connor waited for a response as Gavin stopped to drink orange juice from the carton. Gavin put the drink down. “Yeah. He's my half-brother. What about it?”

“I just wondered. I saw your robot fighting championship photo.”

“Oh. That. Yeah. We both used to be real into robots.”

“Then what happened?”

“I grew out of it and he grew into it. Got into being a cop and here I am. Drinking OJ and talking to a shirtless android.”

Connor looked down, realizing his shirt was still undone.

He quickly buttoned his shirt up. “Sorry.” He looked around. “You live alone here?”

“Well I've got my pets.”

“Doesn't it get lonely?”

“Sometimes.”

The cat jumped on the table and pushed his head into Gavin's chin. Gavin gently shoved him away. “Off the table, Greg. You know the rules.”

Greg meowed defiantly and laid on top of the fruit in the centerpiece bowl. Gavin sucked his teeth. “Brat.” He looked under the table and picked up the fat ferret. “I'd keep away from Princess. She hates androids. She was a rescue. Brought into care after a dog-vs-android fighting ring was broken up.”

“Noted. Thanks for the warning.” 

“Don't get the wrong idea. I just don't want to pay for damage. You're an expensive model.”

Connor looked away, unsure of what to say.

“Do you ever practice fighting or is it just programmed into you?” Gavin asked. 

“I've never had to practice.” 

“Well now's your chance. Let's go.” He stood and walked away. Connor followed curiously. 

He was led to a room full of sports equipment. Gavin picked up a staff, spinning it around with one hand and tossing another to Connor.

Connor looked at it.

ANALYSIS: MARTIAL ARTS TRAINING STAFF

He looked back at Gavin. “I'm not skilled in martial arts. I specialize in close-quarters hand-to-hand combat and firearms.” 

“Then it'll be a learning experience.”

“I'm unsure of this.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Scared of a little struggle?”

“I just don't want to accidentally hurt you-”

Gavin swung the staff into Connor's chest, knocking him down.

MISSION OBJECTIVE: BEAT GAVIN REED IN A MARTIAL ARTS FIGHT

Connor stood up and held the staff. Gavin smirked. Connor blocked a hit, pushing Gavin back. Gavin grunted and swept his foot underneath Connor, tripping him. He pressed the staff against his throat. “You really do suck at this, tin can.”

“This wouldn't be some kind of payback for me knocking you out and leaving your body in the evidence room, would it?”

“Do I look like the type to hold grudges?” He asked with a smirk. 

It was payback.

Connor didn't mind. There was something enjoyable about being pinned to the floor by an attractive muscular man.

Much to his dismay, Gavin got off of him and stood.

“So you know martial arts and robotics and engineering. What other secret talents do you have?”

“I also rock climb. I used to do motocross.”

“What happened?”

“I had an accident and crushed the lower half of my body.”

“Oh. I'm sorry.”

Gavin shrugged, resting the staff on his shoulder. “I lived. Now I can run without my legs getting tired. I got a cyber-dick so that's cool I guess.” He started spinning the staff boredly.

Connor remembered reading about androids coming into the extreme sports competition decades ago. They had been chosen due to their disposability and easily repaired parts.

“It must have been a personal insult when androids took your place. You get hurt and you're the one punished.”

“The term is called “adding insult to injury”. And yeah. It was.”

“Is that why you hate androids? They took over your dream?”

“I wouldn't call it a dream. Sure the prize money was great. But it was just something I enjoyed doing. I used to enjoy doing robotics with Elijah. Then the bastard went to college and forgot all about me once he got his career.”

“Androids took away everything that made you happy. You feel replaced by them.” Connor said, piecing it together.

Gavin scoffed. “Well that's what you're made to do. Replace people so companies don't have to pay their employees. So good job.”

Connor was silent.

“I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were hurt so bad by androids.”

“You suck at martial arts. Get into ihen pose.”

Connor stood, unmoving.

SEARCH: IHEN POSE. MARTIAL ARTS DEFENSE POSE.

He stood in a crouched position. Gavin shook his head and walked behind him. “Like this.” He adjusted Connor's stance, fixing his elbows and knees. 

Connor stood motionless. He felt a lump in his throat. This was probably the closest he had ever been to him. And here he was. Right up behind Connor. Making prolonged contact and wrapping his arms around him. Connor closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he hoped it would never end. 

Maybe it was his imagination but he could have sworn Gavin was kissing his neck.

No.

He was nibbling on his neck. Moaning a little. He'd stopped trying to position Connor's arms and chosen to slide his hands up Connor's shirt and dipping into the front of his pants. Connor swallowed, unsure of what to do. If this was a fantasy, he didn't want to ruin it by speaking. 

He turned around and pinned Gavin against the wall, kissing him roughly.

This was the right thing to do, as Gavin undid Connor's belt and pulled his jeans down to his ankles. 

Gavin stayed on his knees, running his hands along Connor's inner thighs. He bit along the skin, smirking as Connor's legs shook. 

“All androids were built with the same anatomy as humans,” Gavin started, gripping the base of Connor's dick, “do you feel the same types of pleasure as the ones at Eden?” He slowly started moving his hand back and forth. Connor moaned loudly. 

That was a yes.

Connor moved his hips with the motion of Gavin's hand. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he bit his bottom lip when the feel of Gavin's warm lips touched the tip of his dick. Gavin moves his head, pushing Connor deeper into him. Connor audibly gasped and threw his head back. He leaned against the wall and Gavin gripped his hips, sucking harder. Connor pulled him to his feet and took the tank top off. 

He looked up and down Gavin's physique and smiled. It looked so good. He trailed his hand along small scars across his chest. 

Gavin pulled down his sweatpants and lay on his back, pulling Connor on top of him, kissing his chest.

Connor gripped at Gavin's hair and kissed him. Gavin kissed back, wrapping his own hands in Connor's hair. 

A moan escaped his mouth when Connor tugged his hair.

Connor kissed Gavin's neck and ran his hands down his sides. Gavin took Connor's hands and moved them down between his legs. Connor gripped the shaft, massaging it up and down. Gavin let out an irritated groan. “Oh just fuck me already, Connor!”

He'd called him Connor. Not tin can. Not plastic prick. He'd used his name. For some reason that excited him.

Gavin howled with pleasure. Connor thrust hard into him. He moved faster with each swear under Gavin's breath. 

He closed his eyes, waiting for something to tell him this was all a scenario he dreamed up.

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor with his arms wrapped around Gavin.

Not a dream.

He kissed his head, smiling. 

Gavin took his hand.

“Why did that happen?” Connor asked.

“Too much sexual tension. It had to be dealt with.”

“What?”

“Come on. I kept dropping hints.”

Connor was the best at finding hints and clues.

He didn't see any.

“What hints?”

“Well for starters asking you to attach my leg and saying nothing when you just kept your hand two inches from my dick.”

Connor felt a blush. He had been a bit obvious there.

“And I was talking about my dick.”

Right. He had done that. He hadn't thought much about it. Gavin was always talking about his genitals. He remembered being told “suck my dick” a few times.

Ah.

Made sense.

“Then I used martial arts as an excuse to hold you. You still weren't making any moves so I just took the lead.”

“Why didn't you just come out and say it?”

“Why didn't _you_?”

“I assumed you hated me.”

“I'm a complex creature.”

Connor looked at the time. “I wonder if Lieutenant Anderson is worried about me.”

“Nah. While you were still charging I called the station and left him a message.”

“What was the message?”

“I'm gonna fuck your android. Don't bother calling.”

Connor blinked in surprise. 

“I see. Did he respond?”

“He sent me a voicemail that was just him cackling.”

Connor sighed. At least this huge weight had been lifted off his chest. It was a relief.

Gavin knew how he felt and he felt the same way. 

He looked at Gavin, running his fingers through his hair and felt a new feeling. A good feeling.

He wasn't sure what it was but it made him feel giddy inside.

GAVIN REED. RELATIONSHIP: LOVER

He smiled, closing his eyes. 

He could live with that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> When Gavin is yelling he says something similar to "You piece of shit get me my fucking knee joints. You promised them a week ago and yet here I am. You bring disgrace on this family. You're killing your brother are you happy with yourself?"  
> It's probably not 100% accurate because I used google translate.


End file.
